Living at Gunpoint
by Black Chaos
Summary: Misao is a vampire; so is Aoshi. Meeting one night the pair form a bond that cannot be broken. AM fic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Sharing

Disclaimer: Me no own RK you know sue.  
  
Life at Gunpoint  
  
By Black Chaos  
  
Chapter 1: Sharing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gunpoint. The worst spot to be in. Misao held her hands up as the gun kissed the back of her neck. {How did I get myself into this?} Misao's mind raced as she tried to think up a way to get out of the gunman's view. Her arms weren't useable; they were being constantly watched. {My legs!} Misao fiercely let her spiked heel gore at her captive's leg. He screamed in pain and dropped. She whirled around and grabbed his throat with her gloved hand. Misao looked at the man that had held her at gunpoint. Her jade eyes roamed over her surroundings. She saw that not a single human being was in sight.  
  
A wide grin spread across Misao's face. There, flashing, gleaming in the faint twilight was a set of glistening fangs. A vampire. Misao was a vampire. The vampire sank her fangs into the man's neck, lapping up the blood that ran down his neck. She left her victim in the street, her sign hanging from the Japanese maple he was laying under. Her sign was a white rose with the tips of the petals stained with blood. The rose hung dripping from the tree, tied with an elegant scarlet ribbon.  
  
{Fresh blood. Nothing like it!} Misao was crazed from her kill. The sent of blood hung heavily in the air. {Where is that darn.} Misao was interrupted by the presence of another vampire. She whirled around, long braid whipping in the night's breeze; there, standing half hidden in the shadows, was a tall man. She looked over him; his eyes were a cold icy blue, hair a black as the night around them, and his body was well toned.  
  
"Nice night to be out huh?" Misao said with a devilish grin. She stood holding a white rose with her thumb and forefinger. The other vampire walked over to her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Next time ask a fellow vampire to drink with you before you drain a victim. It's a polite think to do." The man ice-blue eyes danced with amusement as he looked at Misao's slender frame.  
  
"Hey, why don't you finish what I started? He still had a good bit of blood in him. If you don't mind drinking after a stranger." Misao laughed at the look the man gave her; his eyes bolted open and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm Aoshi Shinomori. And yes I think I'll take my chances upon drinking after you, little ninja." Aoshi looked down at the girl, preserved at age 18, she would be beautiful and youthful looking forever. (A great catch) Aoshi thought with a small smile.  
  
"My name is Misao. Sorry but I don't know my last name. Other wise I'd tell you, Aoshi." Misao blushed a brilliant crimson as Aoshi closed the space between them with three great strides. He looked down into jade pools and was lost. He took her hand in his own, surprised at how perfectly it fit, and brushed his lips across her skin. He let her hand fall, and walked around her to the man, drank a little, and vanished. Misao stood so stunned, that she fell to her knees and could not move. {Aoshi.. Aoshi.. Aoshi!} Her body screamed for the other vampire's touch.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this is not very long but hey I'm just getting started. Anywho, let's cut straight to the point, e-mail me anything that you can on vampires. I'll be doing research, but I don't have much time, sooo I'll prob. go off of what I do know.  
  
I won't update for a while so if you want chapters out faster you'd better be clicking that 'submit review' button!  
  
Go ahead click the button you KNOW you wanna! 


	2. Frozen

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that last chapter was short so I'll try to make this one longer. Any requests. Email me at battousaislady at yahoo.com  
  
Jade Tears  
  
I'm crying  
  
Cause you left  
  
And I had no one else  
  
To turn to  
  
It hurt  
  
So bad  
  
When you  
  
Kissed my hand  
  
And left me stunned  
  
I couldn't breathe  
  
Till you came back to me  
  
So I'm crying Jade Tears  
  
And I cant stop them  
  
'Till your touch is with  
  
Me again  
  
I need you  
  
I only live to see you  
  
I'm living to be touched  
  
By you and you alone  
  
I'm holding on to the  
  
Jade Tears  
  
I'm crying  
  
For you  
  
Please come back to me  
  
I need your kiss  
  
I need your love  
  
I need you  
  
Since you're gone  
  
I'm crying  
  
Jade Tears  
  
By Black Chaos- aka me!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own RK u no sues!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Living at Gunpoint  
  
Chapter 2: Frozen  
  
By: Black Chaos  
  
Misao gasped, trying to breathe, and not getting very far. She had never been so stunned in her life as a vampire, 200 years. * Yes my vampires need the ability to breathe, but they don't have to. Bear with me. I know this is confusing. but Confucius say HOLD ON ALL WILL BECOME CLEAR!!!!!!!!! * Aoshi's touch had killed her senses. {Aoshi would not come back. Misao get a hold yourself.}  
  
"Aoshi. Come back to me." Misao whimpered like a newborn kitten. She felt as if she had been ripped apart and the part that kept her alive now belonged to the frozen Aoshi. Her heart had been stolen. * Yes vampires have hearts!!!! * Aoshi was going to come back; she knew it.  
  
Misao finally got a hold of here wild senses; she picked herself up, and used her great speed to get to her apartment. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys, a loud clinking noise echoed throughout the floor's halls. {It's like, what midnight? The neighbors will probably try to get me thrown out. Ha! I'd like to see them try! Where is Aoshi? I wish he were here. holding me.} "Aoshi.. Why did you tease me like that? I wish you were here to kiss me." Misao whined as the lock clicked open and she threw open the door.  
  
Darkness greeted her sensitive eyes. Even though the apartment was pitch black she still saw the icy vampire sitting on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aoshi! Why the hell are you in my apartment?" Misao after being so stunned from his *kiss* that she never thought he would be in her apartment. "Aoshi. Why are you here?"  
  
"For you. That is the only reason I'm here. Now little Misao, come over here." Aoshi's voice was slightly touched with passion. He raised an eyebrow when she did not come immediately to his command. {Misao he wants you to go to him. GO!!!} Misao finally responded to her *other side*. She turned and locked the front door. Dropping her things on the hall's rug covered floor. The petite she-vampire walked teasingly over to the man sitting on her couch.  
  
"Aoshi. Why me? I mean---" Her sentence was cut off by Aoshi's mouth coming down on hers like he had one night with her in all eternity. "Misao." Aoshi only muttered her name before breaking the kiss and leaving the room.  
  
"Aoshi? Where did you go this time?" Misao was furious. He had left her twice in one night. "Aoshi. Do you enjoy making fun of me?" Misao's voice let out her secret; she was in love with Aoshi.  
  
"My little Misao. Come here. Let us *get to know each other* before anything *serious* happens." Aoshi purred quietly from the bedroom.  
  
"Aoshi. Come out. I don't like being played with. It's not fun. Now come out or I'll." Misao pouted with a devilish grin.  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
Okay. First things first, Aoshi TOTALLY is head over heels in love w/ Misao. Does every body like the way the story is going? I know what your thinking. MAKE THE DANG CHAPTERS LONGER!!! Don't worry I will. PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review!!!!!!  
  
Goes on clicks the pretty button. COME ON YOU KNOWWW YOU WANNA!!! 


	3. Thawed

Alone  
  
Leave me alone  
  
Please stay away  
  
I can't hold on  
  
You're driving me insane.  
  
By: Black Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: Me no am the owner of RK u no sues!!!! {Oh, how I wish I were though.}  
  
Living at Gunpoint  
  
Chapter 2: A Vampire Called Aoshi  
  
By: Black Chaos  
  
Misao grinned devilishly; Aoshi had no idea what she would do to him. "Why should I tell you?" Misao said with a giggle. Her hyper-ness had finally caught up to her. "Why, why, why, why, why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Fine!" Misao shouted, "I'll tell you. But first you have to pay the price." Misao whispered her last comment, giggling at her own idea. {Aoshi has no EARTHLY idea what I'll do to him.}  
  
"What is the price, my little one?" Aoshi's cool sheen fell over him once again. He walked up to his lady-vampire. "What? I hope you know I don't like to talk."  
  
"I'll. TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!" Misao screamed at him.  
  
"Now Misao." Aoshi's voice faded away as he reached for the girl in front of him. His arms wrapped strongly around her small body. Aoshi's icy blue eyes locked with Misao's sapphire-jade ones. For a long time the two merely stood, with their arms around each other. After an absolute, noiseless time, Aoshi swept Misao off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. He lay his lady on the bed and lay down next to her. He watched as she slept peacefully and looked deep into her essence *a trick Misao will learn later* and saw that she simply wanted to be with the vampire called Aoshi.  
  
"Misao, don't fret. I'm here," Aoshi told his lover. He looked at her sleeping form and sighed. [Dear God, how I love her] Aoshi leaned over to his lady and kissed her forehead. Tears leaked out of Misao's eyes from some unknown evil in her dreams. "Hush my sweet, don't cry. Hush." Aoshi whispered, wishing that he could fight away whatever pushed at her mind.  
  
"Aoshi." Misao whispered groggily. "Is that you? Why are you still here?" Misao looked over at the face of the man holding her and saw that it was indeed Aoshi. She smiled as his bangs tickled her neck.  
  
"Misao." Aoshi whispered into her ear. He twisted her around in his arms and kissed her. Aoshi brought his hands up to her face and held her face straight as he ravished her mouth. Misao squeaked as she fought to regain control of the situation.  
  
"Aoshi. Please come on. let me go! I just need time." Misao looked horrified at herself; she was not acting like herself. {Why am I acting like this? It's not like me.} She pushed away from Aoshi and got up to go get some space. She went to the bathroom and splashed ice-cold water on her face.  
  
Water ran down Misao's face as she gazed at herself in the mirror; she saw a girl who was deceiving herself and everyone around her with these mood swings of hers. {Mood swings. Why do I get them when another vampire is around?} *Female vampires get mood swings when another vampire is around, particularly male ones*  
  
{Aoshi is a really nice guy and all but I don't know if I'm ready for the type of commitment it is to belong to a male of our kind, right Ri?} *Ri is the name of Misao's 'other half.'*  
  
{Sure Misao. I think we're ready for it.}  
  
"Whatever," Misao told herself out loud.  
  
"Misao if you can't handle some light cuddling while you sleep, will you at least let me hold you on the couch?" Aoshi looked at Misao with his pure blue eyes and sighed.  
  
"Get out. Please. I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Misao whispered and opened the door to the hallway of the apartment. "Maybe someday this will work out."  
  
{But not today}  
  
{Right. I know this is not me, but I don't like the idea of giving my memories and whole life to a vampire that I've just met, you know what I mean Ri?}  
  
{Sure I do, you aren't even half as laid back as I am}  
  
{I agree.}  
  
"Not today." Misao whispered, tears running down her cheeks as she leaned against the door to her apartment.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Aoshi stood outside the door looking like he had just been killed; his face paled even more so than normal. (If that is even possible, ha ha ha!!!)  
  
"Misao, why? Why don't you think you're ready?" Aoshi whispered to the door as he rested his head on the door. "Come back. Talk to me. Let me get to know you, please?" Aoshi finally gave up and went back to his own apartment a block or so away.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
{Ri do you think we should get to know him?}  
  
{Sure, it might be a good idea.}  
  
{I think we should. But that doesn't mean anything}  
  
{He is a good-looking guy. I do think it would be smart to get to know a male of our kind. Hey, are you hungry?}  
  
{No why?}  
  
{I don't know. I'm not either.}  
  
"Makes no sense at all. But all I know is that I want Aoshi around. That is that." Misao wasn't talking to Ri or herself so much as just to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
Pickle3 thanx so much for your support! Please e-mail me if you have any suggestions!!!  
  
All you other reviewers I thank you all!!!!  
  
Any other news? I don't know. Huh? What was that? Oh yeah!  
  
Goes ons clicks the pretty buttons! PLEASE! *gets on knees begging and shouts "hey I'm not pretty when I beg, so REVIEW" cries until the button is clicked*  
  
Come onnnnnn!! Reviewwwwwwww!!!!! 


End file.
